Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!
Japanese Title: 中二病でも恋がしたい！ English Title: Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Chinese Title: 中二病也想談戀愛 First ONAS: Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! Lite From Rikka's slow descent into delusions to a brief introduction of the characters by Kumin, the lite episodes give additional coverage of the anime's characters. First Season: Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! Yūta Togashi is a boy who, during junior high school, suffered from "chūnibyō" (中二病, lit. "second year middle schooler syndrome", or "delusions of grandeur"), believing that he possesses supernatural powers and dubbing himself the "Dark Flame Master", therefore alienating himself from his classmates. Finding his past embarrassing, Yūta attempts to start off high school where he does not know anyone, free from his old delusions. This proves to be difficult, however, as a delusional girl in his class, Rikka Takanashi, learns of Yūta's past and becomes interested in him. As the plot progresses, Rikka becomes more attached to Yūta, who, despite finding her delusions irritating and embarrassing, accepts her. He helps Rikka with a number of things, including founding and maintaining her club and tutoring her. When he joins her on her summer vacation, Yūta learns that two years prior, Rikka's father, to whom she was very close, died unexpectedly due to a terminal illness, causing her to fall into her delusions. After Yūta agrees to help Rikka search for the "Ethereal Horizon" (不可視境界線 Fukashi Kyōkaisen), which she believes will lead her to her father, she becomes romantically interested in him and vice versa. OVAS: Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! Depth of Field ~Ai to Nikushimi Gekijō Japanese Title: 中二病でも恋がしたい！ DEPTH OF FIELD ～ 愛と憎しみ劇場 English Title: Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions: Depth of Field - Love and Hate Theater The delusions of Rikka and Dekomori takes them to an all-out mecha battle in a world devastated by war. First Movie: Takanashi Rikka • Kai ~Gekijou-ban Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai!~ Japanese Title: 小鳥遊六花・改 ～劇場版 中二病でも恋がしたい！～ Chinese Title: 小鳥遊六花‧改～劇場版 中二病也想談戀愛 Airdate: September 14, 2013 Summary of the first season of the show, as seen from Rikka's perspective with new elements. Second ONAS: Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren Lite Short episodes aired on KyoAni's official YouTube channel. Second Season: Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren Japanese Title: 中二病でも恋がしたい 戀 English Title: Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! -Heart Throb- Due to various events, Yuuta and Rikka are living together. This secret co-habitation is so exciting for the two lovebirds! Or so it should be... Is having a chuuni girlfriend too high of a hurdle for Yuuta, who never even went out with a normal girl?! Yuuta worries about how to advance his relationship with Rikka. And then everyone else, Nibutani, Kumin, and Dekomori, have powered up by advancing a grade. Furthermore, the cause of his chuunibyou outburst in middle school, the girl who calls herself Sophia Ring Saturn the 7th, Satone Shichimiya appears... This is the long-awaited second season of the adolescent romantic comedy revolving around chuunibyou that makes you laugh and cry. Second Movie: Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Movie: Take On Me Japanese Title: 映画 中二病でも恋がしたい! -Take On Me- Airdate: January 06, 2018 The movie will feature a new story where Yuuta and Rikka are on their third year of high school. One day in Spring, Touka declares that she will take Rikka to Italy with her, as her job has stabilized there and thinks they should migrate together as a family. Touka is also worried about Rikka not being competent enough to advance to universities in Japan. The gangs from the club suggested Yuuta, who doesn't want to be separated, to elope with Rikka!! A runaway drama throughout Japan begins. 'Episode List' Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shitai! Page